This invention is directed to pyrimidine-5-carboxamide compounds which act as inhibitors of Spleen tyrosine kinase (syk) and/or JAK kinases. This invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions containing the pyrimidine-5-carboxamide compounds and methods of using the compounds or compositions to treat a condition characterized by other indications. The invention is also directed to methods of making the compounds described herein.